I can't believe he proposed!
by Shiftry-Chan
Summary: One of six Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of a New World characters is proposing to you! :O
1. Lloyd

_Hey, Shiftry-Chan speaking! _

_I know most people use the "_" in second person POV stories, but I think they're tacky, so I'm using the name "Akari Fujiwara" instead. Some quick info about her. She has a boy dog named Waya and a younger brother named Naraku. I know that I put Waya in Regal's but I don't think I added in Naraku at all. I can guarentee Akari coming up again in the future._

_I admit, this collection of short stories isn't my best work, but I hope you will still enjoy them :) _

_T__hey aren't in chronological order at all, so you can read whatever ones you want. This one is Lloyd's, the others I included are Genis, Zelos, Regal, Emil and Richter._

* * *

"Akari, I'm sorry I had to make you worry." Tears were cascading down your face as you suddenly jerked you head around.

"L-Lloyd! I-Is that y-you, Lloyd? LLOYD! TELL ME YOU DIDN'T DO ANY OF THE THINGS THEY SAY YOU'RE DOING!"

"Akari, I care about you so much, but even to you, I'll have to leave that question unanswered. This is something I can't quite explain…"

"Lloyd…why do we even have this silly boyfriend/girlfriend status if we can't even exchanged information like this?"

"A-Akari? Dating Lloyd? You should've told me!" Marta squealed.

"What the hell are you doing dating a worthless murderer like Lloyd?"

"Marta and Emil, would you both be quiet? I can explain everything later. Right now, I want to know. Lloyd, did you murder all those people in Palmacosta? You should know that I don't go around dating murderers. I know we're not boyfriend/girlfriend anymore, but-"

"Akari, please don't say that" Lloyd begged. You just looked at Lloyd shocked.

"What makes you say that? I asked you if you murdered people in the way you most despise, but you refuse to answer me? What the hell happened to you Lloyd?"

"Akari, there are things that I can say, and there are things I can't say. But among the things I can say, one of them is 'I love you'. And I really do mean it" You blushed.

"Lloyd?" Before you knew it, you were out cold. When you came to, you were lying on a sandy shore and it was dark out. You gazed up into the sky and noticed multiple stars blinking in the sky. At that moment, you completely forgot that you had no idea how you got there and what had happened to Lloyd, Tenebrae, Marta, and Emil. "The stars…they're so beautiful" you said, captivated by the stars. You looked down from the sky only to find a sparkling diamond ring placed in front of you. Lloyd was down on one knee. You gasped. "Oh Lloyd, what is going through that head of yours?"

"Just marry me," he said. He sounded annoyed. You figured it was because you were lying unconscious and he had to wait until you regained consciousness.

"Look Lloyd. I'm not going to just marry you. If I ask you a question, and you ref-" Lloyd caught you off guard by kissing you. You pushed him off.

"I didn't do that. You should know that! Who do you think I am?" You laughed. You walked up to him and gave him a big hug. You looked up at him afterward.

"Aw, Lloyd! How can I stay mad at you? I love you Lloyd. I'll become Mrs. Akari Irving, but just for you" You said, teasing him.


	2. Genis

"Hey, Akari, come here. I wanna show you something"

"Sure Genis. What is it?" He grabbed your hand and led you away from where Raine was fast asleep.

He led you to a beautiful beach with bright stars hanging above. You looked up and smiled. "A starlit sky sure is beautiful, isn't it?" You said. You looked at Genis, who was staring into the sea. His face was red, probably from the cold, and he was wearing a frown. "Genis, what's the matter? Are you ok?" Genis shook his head and said "I…was thinking about Lloyd…" you gave a half-smile. You thought that him showing you this beautiful scene would aspire something romantic, but he just had to bring up Lloyd. T-T

"Genis…I know that you're hurt, but look at it this way. What if the Lloyd that has been doing all these bad things is…well…an imposter! And the real Lloyd has been tied up somewhere, oblivious to all this. And when he's saved, he'll clear his name, and what he'll do is fix everything this "Lloyd" has caused! And I bet he'll ask you to help him. And when he does, you know I'll be with you every step of the way. I care about you Genis. That's why I'm your girlfriend!" Genis smiled.

"Yeah! And I bet they're torturing him to death, and he's in so much pain, he wants to die!"

You and Genis broke out in laughter. Then he asked you:

"You wouldn't do anything like this…would you? I mean, you would never betray me and even if you did, you would give me reason…right?"

"GENIS! I can't believe what I'm hearing! I'd never do anything to hurt you! Not unless you dump me, that is. Or do something really horrible first."

"No way! You'd be the first one to do something horrible!" Genis argued.

The two of you broke out in a fit of laughter.

"Listen to us! We sound like a bunch of kids! And here we are, trying to have a mature relationship" At your words, Genis stopped laughing for some reason you didn't understand. You looked at him curiously. "C'mon Genis! You can't seriously be thinking about Lloyd again!" He shook his head.

"No, I wasn't thinking about Lloyd. I…I was thinking about you"

"Me? What about me? My flaws or something?"

"No! When you said, 'Here we are trying to have a mature relationship'…do you think that our relationship isn't mature?"

"What kind of question is that? Does it matter to you? What about the fact that we've known each other for 7 years and dating for 2 of those years? When you were about to confess feelings for Persea but I wouldn't let you because of my feelings for you, what were you thinking when you decided not to and go out with me?"

"I-I never got to show you what I wanted to show you…"

You looked at him confused and asked:

"Isn't this place the thing you wanted to show me?" He shook his head. He walked over to you and pulled a small box from his pocket. He opened it up to reveal a diamond ring. You gasped as your heart began beating 10 fold. "G-G-Genis?"

"I wanted to know how you really felt…to make sure I wasn't making a mistake by asking you if you'd marry me." His face was red, just like when you first got there. He was probably thinking something like, 'I'm really going to do this!' You weren't really sure how to be considerate of Genis's feelings at this point because you were so panicky. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be on one knee?"

"If I did that, you really would have to strain your neck to see me"

You laughed before saying, "Wait…you made a short joke about yourself! You hate those!"

"Yeah, well…I knew you would think it was funny, and when you think something's funny, you smile and laugh. Your laughter is so enchanting, and looking at your face while your smiling is like gazing upon an angel. And I don't mean a cruxis angel. I mean the angels in those fairytales that are supposed to be jaw-droppingly beautiful." Now it was your turn to blush like mad.

"I…me…well…that's so…wow….Genis….I…" you stuttered. You looked down at the ring in his hand and pulled it out of the box. You placed it on your left ring-finger and gazed at it.

"Do you love me enough to acknowledge me as a husband?" he asked. You looked at him and replied, "Becoming Mrs. Sage is the greatest thing that can happen to me." Then you tilted your head down slightly and kissed him on the lips. Now all that was left was to tell Raine in the morning when she woke up that you were going to become her sister-in-law. ^^


	3. Zelos

"Hey dollface! C'mon, cutie, wake up! Seles is finally asleep. Majestic beauty, the gorgeous Zelos wants to take you somewhere" You slowly opened your eyes to see Zelos standing by your bed. You and Zelos were going out, and have been for almost 3 years now. When your parents died by "Lloyd's" hands, you had nothing. Zelos assured you that it wasn't really Lloyd, and he was right. It was really a Vanguard member named Decus who played the part of Lloyd's imposter. He also let you move into his mansion. You refused at first, saying you didn't want to move into the same house as a man you weren't related to unless you were bound to him by marriage. Zelos said that you could stay in a completely different part of the place so it didn't seem like you lived in the same place. You gave in and did just that. You told him that under no circumstance is he to come into your bedroom or into the bathrooms when you're using them, and you were sure that he wouldn't obey even though he said he would. Unless you just haven't caught him yet, he has obeyed. Yeah, right. Wait…he's in your bedroom now…

"Zelos, what is it? It's almost 2 in the morning…AND I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME-" he put his hand over your mouth.

"Like you said, it's 2 in the morning" You blushed out of embarrassment and yanked his hand away from your mouth.

"Well, you finally broke the rules. It took you a year, but you finally broke the rules. No, I bet you broke the rules before, but I haven't caught you yet!" Zelos's face become serious as he said:

"Why would I break the rules? I've never seen you in a shower and this is the first time I've been in your bedroom" You looked at him startled. There was something about Zelos that made it easy to tell if he was lying or telling the truth. He wasn't lying. You leaned over to his ear and whispered:

"Thank you". You then gave him a light kiss, and he just sat there while you did. When you noticed he wasn't kissing you back, you let go. You remembered him mentioning he wanted to take you somewhere, and he was probably getting impatient. "Can you wait outside while I change into something sexy? You want to take somewhere, don't you? I don't want to walk outside in my pjs." He smirked and said:

"Alright, but you better put something sexy on, dollface." With that, he got up and walked out. You watched him until the door was shut. You weren't sure why, but you always liked the pervert. You got up and put on the sexiest thing you owned, then you fixed your hair and put on your earrings. You stepped outside and Zelos blushed when he saw you. You noticed that smirk come on after a bit.

"Well?"

"You looked beautiful, like you always do, toots" Now you blushed. He walked over to you and grabbed your hand. He quietly led you out of the mansion without waking any of the servants or Seles. He led you to a beach that was silent except for the gentle crashing of the ocean. The sky was also dotted with multiple stars that shone brightly. You gasped.

"It seems so romantic here…" you whispered. He wrapped his arms around your waist and leaned his head next to yours.

"Do you like it here?" he asked you. You smiled.

"I love it here. It's also a lovable place because…"

"Because what, sweet-cheeks?"

"Y'know, it's been a while since I heard you use my actual name. Do you remember it?"

"Hee hee. Sorry Akari-Chan" You knew he wasn't all that sincere.

"Zelos?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you bring me here? It seems so unlike you…" you wondered.

"I was going to wait until morning, but I remembered how much you like starlit skies"

"Wait? Wait for what?"

"This isn't going to be easy for me…" he said as he let go of you. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box.

"Oh my gosh…" you whispered, knowing what was going to happen next. He slowly pulled the top to open the box. You saw the diamond appear while he lowered himself to one knee. At first you were afraid the ring's diamond would be ridiculously large, but it was actually a decent size.

"Will you marry me, Akari?" he asked. You could tell he was really nervous. You felt like your heart was about to burst from your chest.

"Zelos…I…I love you, and I'll definitely marry you." You said. He smiled. And for once it was a smile, and not a smirk. You pulled the ring out of the box and slid it onto your left ring finger. You admired it for a few seconds. Then you knocked Zelos down to the ground and pounced on him with a fierce kiss. He kissed you back, and you swore the two of you just broke the record for the longest kiss ever. When you stopped the two of you had to gasp for breath and then you rose from the ground. "The rules are the same until I become Mrs. Wilder. Mrs. Wilder…Akari Wilder. I think I'll like that better than Miss Akari Fujiwara" You walked back with Zelos. It almost hurt when you crawled back into bed and to watch him walk away. 'Mrs. Akari Wilder' you thought as you drifted to sleep.


	4. Regal

You were walking your dog through a park. You spaced out thinking of your boyfriend. He's been in grief about his dead ex, Alicia, because he blames himself for her death. They were still crazy about each other when she drew her final breath, and you knew they would be married with children if she had lived past the incident. When he asked you out, he seemed cool about it. But when he dropped you off at home after your first date, he called you "Alicia". You got mad at him, but he begged you to come back. When he invited you over, you noticed that his home seemed to be decorated with pictures of her. You were angry, but decided you'd give Regal another try. He seemed to be less gloomy as the two of you dated more and more. You knew that you should've dumped Regal the moment he called you "Alicia", but something about him made you feel like you'd go insane if you couldn't have him. "Arf! Arf!" broke you out of your thoughts.

"Waya! Waya, slow down!" you yelled at your dog, who was now dashing off. You eventually lost grasp of the leash and let Waya dash away. "WAYA!" you screamed angrily.

"Well, isn't this a surprise…Waya?" you heard a familiar voice suddenly. You gasped. 'Waya probably just recognized the scent' you decided. You walk around the hedge that Waya had dashed around to meet Regal, your boyfriend. He heard your footsteps as you approached and looked up. He smiled before saying:

"You really ought to keep your pet on a leash. That is, when one end is secure in your grasp"

"Yeah, I know. I'm just glad you were able to identify Waya without me as an accessory." He looked at you like you told him you were pregnant, which would have meant you cheated on him because the two of you never slept with each other.

"Humans, or anything alive for that matter, should not be thought of as an 'accessory.' Especially not someone that I love on top of that"

"Regal…" There was an awkward moment of silence between the two of you; you were both blushing. It lasted until Waya saved you by walking away. You quickly picked his leash up and tamed him. "Since we ran into each other, want to walk together? Or do you have things to take care of?" He shook his head.

"It would be an honor to walk you through this place" you blushed. Regal was such a gentleman XD

~10 minutes later~

"AWW! How adorable!" You said, catching Regal off-guard. You let go of Regal's hand, whom you've been holding onto for the longest time. You left him to look after Waya. You dashed off after a toddler you saw. You picked him up and he laughed. "Hey little guy, what's your name?"

"Mwarcus" he replied. You almost exploded!

"AWW!" Regal rushed over to you.

"Akari, leave the child be. His mother might have a heart attack if she catches a complete stranger holding her child." You looked at Regal and Marcus.

'When did this happen?' you asked yourself confused. You relized what Regal had said, then you placed the child down obediently. You looked up at Regal. "I don't know what came over me…"

"Perhaps you should lie down. I'll take you home"

"Yeah…That would be best." You grabbed Regal in one hand and Waya in the other. Regal walked you the whole way. When he dropped you off, he asked:

"Can I pick you up tonight at 9?" You looked at him startled.

"Why this all of a sudden? It seems so out of character for you…"

"I know. I understand it if you are unable to attend, but I'd like to talk to you about something, and here is hardly the proper environment. I hope you'll come." You smiled.

"I'll be there" you assured him

~That night~

You waited that night for Regal, who came at the exact time he said he would. When he picked you up, he offered to escort you. Of course, you took that offer willingly. He took you down to a beautiful beach with stars brilliantly decorated in the night sky. They took your breath away. "This place is so beautiful!" you exclaimed. You turned your attention toward Regal after escaping the captivating scene created above. "What did you want to talk about?" He laughed a bit. "What's so funny?"

"You're so cute like that" he said. You blushed.

'Since when am I *cute*?' you thought. You walked up to him. He put his arms around your waist and turned you around. "Well?"

"I've never been a fan of beating around the bush…" His voice drowned out as he began to dig into his pocket. You then felt something cold surround a section of your left ring finger. You gasped.

"Oh Regal…" you whispered after gazing upon a diamond ring. He leaned in toward your ear and whispered:

"I love you Akari. I'd like it if you abandoned the name 'Akari Fujiwara', and took up the name 'Akari Bryant'. What do you say?" You were too happy to contain your emotions any longer.

"I say yes" Then you turned your head and gave Regal a long kiss. The sand became the make-out scene, until you were so tired that you feel asleep on the beach. When you woke up, it was morning, and you were neatly tucked into your bed. You smiled. 'Regal…You'll make a great husband, and a great father'


	5. Emil

"A-Akari-Chan?" you turned your head around to see Emil standing nearby. You smiled at the sight of him.

"Emil, what's up? You look kind of worried about something" you looked into his eyes, or at least you tried. He didn't seem to want to make eye contact with you.

"Would you come with me?" he asked. You were really confused about what he had on his mind or where he would take you, but you just went with him anyway. He took you out to a beach where it was completely quiet except for the fact that the ocean was crashing down on the shore. You couldn't help but notice all of the stars that were glimmering up in the night sky. You smiled.

"It's really beautiful out here, Emil", you said.

"L-Look. There's something I've had on my mind for a while."

"What is it?"

"The two of us…" You weren't really sure what he meant.

"What's that supposed to mean?" you asked. You had to know! Emil looked down and replied:

"I'm in love with you, and want to know that you'll always be with me! I can't stand the thought of a life minus Akari…" He looked away blushing. Your face was red hot.

"Emil…would you say you love me?"

"Yes Akari! I love you!" you smiled.

"I love you too, Emil" you walked over and kissed him. When the two of you stopped, you asked him, "How do you want to know I'll always be with you?" you asked.

"By promising to marry me. And can we pretend we just broke up?" You looked at him shocked.

"Emil, two things. Number 1: Yes, I will marry you. Number 2: Why do we have to pretend we just broke up?"

"I don't want to hurt Marta anymore than I already have. She's my best friend, and I know she has feelings for me. And…"

"And…What?"

"Richter really wants to kill me, and he might use loved ones to trick me to my death. You saw what Decus did to Seles to lure Zelos!" You blushed like mad. You kissed him passionately, and then you pulled yourself from his grasp. You turned your head and looked over your shoulder and ran away.

"I HATE YOU EMIL!" you screamed. Then you winked at him so he knew that you were going to go through with it. When Marta saw you "crying", you told her you and Emil just broke up. Nobody figured it out until 6 years later when you started handing out invitations to your wedding ^^


	6. Richter

You walked down the ocean's edge at a silent beach. It was night, so everything was dark. You found it much more peaceful. Especially when you looked up into the sky. It was breathe-taking, looking at all the stars illuminating the sky like they were. You were lost in the surroundings, but yet you weren't shocked when a pair of arms wrapped around your waist. You gave a warm smile and muttered, "Hey Richter". You were seeing Richter. It wasn't always easy because you could only meet with him in secret. Why? No, it wasn't because of you. It was because of Richter. Richter had a life that would be ruined if you were showcased. But you didn't mind. Richter nuzzled his face into the side of yours. You got butterflies.

"Hey Akari. How've you been?"

"I've been alright. How's the search for the cores been going?"

"It's been hard. Aqua's no picnic, either. But she's still an important asset to the Vanguard." You got a little upset. You broke out of Richter's grasp and stepped away.

"I'm tired of this! Why can't I be a part of your life already! I've been with you for 2 years Richter! TWO YEARS! (Okay, maybe a _**lot**_ upset) And all you can do is talk about the Vanguard and that stupid Aqua! If you care about me, you'll figure something out-" You turned around and was stopped by the position of Richter. He was down on one knee, holding a box with a diamond ring in it out in front of him. "Richter…Do you expect me to be swept of my feet with that and say 'yes'?" Richter closed the box and slipped it into his pocket while simultaneously rising to his feet. You had started to cry by now. He approached you, but didn't dare touch you.

"Look, I know things haven't been great for us, and I shouldn't have treated you the way I did. That wasn't right of me."

"No Richter, it wasn't!"

"I'm an idiot. I realize that now. If we can work this out, I promise you can come into my life. We can have the wedding of your dreams. I'll go all out on gald, I promise you. I love you Akari" You gasped. You never told each other that you "loved" each other.

"Richter, what you did was stupid. I should have never gotten myself tied into this, but I did. And it was all because you made me fall in love with you. I don't know how you did it, but you did. So I'm going to have to say 'yes' to your little proposal. Just do one little thing for me, for your fiancée." Ah, it seemed so nice to say that.

"And what's that?"

"Get rid of Aqua" Richter laughed a bit and said:

"It's a deal."


End file.
